Pit Of Slythering Ideas
by TheFacelessWanderer
Summary: A colection of one-shots , drabbles and other random stories and ideas in Harry Potter world.
1. Something

For TDM's Hedwig's Nook February chalenge.  
Prompt - Something by The Beatles

Another year another ministry ball on the anniversary of final battle. Draco hated these things. As if he needed reminder of the worst time of his life.

If it was up to him he would ignore the invitations, but he had his and his family's reputation to think of. It has been four years since the end of Second Wizarding War but he still felt angry glares and heard scatting remarks whispered behind his back ever so often. If he skipped on celebration for triumphant defeat of Dark Lord, it would prove that those people were right and Malfoys didn't change their ways. So he had no choice but to come and suffer through the evening.

At least there was something, or more accurately someone, who made these gatherings at least bearable - Luna Lovegood. Draco's eyes found her on the dance floor in the glittering silver dress adorned with so dark green stars that they seemed black. Sometime since the dancing started she lost her shoes and was spinning on her toes barefooted, but it did not bothered her. There also was no dance partner, not that she needed it as she moved her hands and feet to the rhythm of the music only she could hear.

At that moment as if Luna felt his gaze on her, she spun around and pinned him with her big soulful eyes and smiled brightly at him. Her movement slowed down, become more sensual, more seductive as she kept their eyes connected. She knew that Draco was thinking about her, she always knew and did everything to keep it that way.

Luna was everything he never expected to have. At the first anniversary ball she was the one to come to Draco Malfoy who was having the most miserable time and she thanked him. She waited patiently as he gapped at her in the most un-Malfoy way. When he gathered his jaw from the floor she explained in that airy, dreamy voice of hers that she was grateful that the time she spend captured she spent in his ancestral home. She said that her situation was better than other incarcerated people who were lucky enough to survive the war. Draco couldn't help himself as he started laughing from incredibility of the situation - person his family kept in the cell of their dungeon was thanking him. How was it possible?

Soon his laughter turned into uncontrollable sobs. Luna didn't hesitate in offering comfort to the ex-death eater.

She was different than other people. She saw more than most people and she had no qualm in walking to the beat of her own drum, not giving a damn that other people thought. That night Luna saw a broken boy and gave him the light and warmth he desperately needed to grow into incredible young man. Draco tried to push her away, but she saw straight through it. Luna stayed with him, she listened to him, she understood him, and even though Draco was hesitant at first, falling in love with her was inevitable.


	2. Thousand Years

**TDM's February challenge****  
****Prompt - Thousand Years by Christina Perry**

Salazar Slytherin waited patiently and not so much. Some days time crawled like the slowest snail, others it flew faster than Aethonan. Salazar could swear that there were days when time stood still, but with every day passed, with every year gone she was one step closer.

Some days he was ridden with doubts and fears, ready to give up and end it all. In others he borrowed the bravery from Gryffindor who held his heart. For her he gritted his teeth and bore as his words and ideas got twisted and distorted, his name and reputation dragged through the mud, as his descendants, easily tempted by the darkness, fell to ruination. He watched in silence, sticking to the shadows, not daring to set the record straight and worst came to pass change the history, change the world and in the process lose Her as she cease to exist due to his actions.

So Salazar waited and watched.

He watched as his self proclaimed heir found his secret chambers and took possession of his dear Adalinda. Darkness young Riddle radiated left his beautiful basilisk sick with madness.

More years passed and then one day she walked through grand doors of Hogwarts. He saw her, but she was not she yet.

Seeing her gave him hope that his waiting was almost over. But he couldn't even imagine that those last years would be the hardest. It seemed like she could not stay away from the path of trouble. Though he managed to persuade Adalinda to petrify her to keep her safe during Riddle's attempt to rise from the death. He watched and admired her eagerness for knowledge, her loyalty, her cunning streak and her kind heart.

He stuck to shadows looking over her, learning more and more about her. And with every day his love for young Gryffindor grew stronger and brighter.

After Dumbledore died she didn't come back and his beloved Hogwarts turned into hellish nightmare. And they had the gall to say that new regime was modeled after his ideals. Ha!

Salazar used his influence as schools founder and enlisted the help from ghost as Riddle's followers had no power or leverage over them. Untouchable army of spirits helped to keep students safe from idiotic new additions to school staff and their barbaric punishments.

It all came to the end on the May 2nd of 1998. Thousand years of waiting was over.

She came into his secret chambers holding dear Helga's cup in her hand. Salazar cringed as he watched her destroy his friend's relict using one of Adalinda's fangs. He knew that it was stained by dark soul of Riddle, but still it was another piece of history, of his past destroyed. His anger towards the last person in his descendants' line grew.

As she left, he fallowed. He stuck to her as a shadow deflecting curses and other spells shot her way, dispatching of so called Death Eaters too. Salazar saw how she met up with her two best friends and how they decided to use young Potter's connection with Dark Lord to go after him. Just then bright cerulean blue stream of light come from behind them and hit her in the back. Her two companions dove quickly to push her out the line of fire but they were too slow and spell reached its target. She kneeled over as if slow motion her head hit the ground making awful sound. Her two friends and horror stricken allies who saw it happen flocked around her.

Few seconds passed as the world seemed to come to the halt. And then to their all shock Hermione Granger rose from the ground. But she was different now. She was fuller now, as if the months of starvation never happened. Her bushy hair was no more - now two small braids held it from her face while the rest fell to the middle of her back in nice, if little wild, curls. Her dirty and ragged jeans and jumper was nowhere in sight as she sported old fashioned dueling attire made from dragon hide. Her gaze was fierce and determined as she looked around. She quickly found pair of grey eyes hiding in the shadows. As their eyes met Salazar could see that it was finally her - his soul and heart mate, his brilliant Gryffindor, his love and his future. He let it all show in his eyes and it all was reflected in hers.

She nodded at him firmly and turned to her cohorts. Time for passionate and tear-filled reunions will come latter, now they needed to win a war.


	3. In the morning light

Nymphadora Tonks sat in silence in the dimly lit kitchen staring at deep jagged crack in the table. Her tense fingers absent mindedly tapped against the cup of tea what gone cold awhile ago. She counted the seconds but the handles of the clock refused to move any faster.

Sharp crack reverberated through empty backyard and gravel of the path crunched under slow exhausted steps as lone, hunched over figure moved closer to the house.

Remus softly pulled back door open, wincing as they creaked. He was trying to be silent as the dawn was just breaking through the darkness of night of full moon.

"Hi." Tonks said softly, her lips quirking into small smile and her hair turned from sickly green to bubble gum pink. Even if she tried not to startle tired werewolf, he jerked up - wand up, his body tightly coiled, ready for incoming attack. Wartime reflexes on point.

"How did we meet?" Remus voice came out gruff and guarded as he asked one of preapproved security questions.

Tonks blushed in embarrassment, but did not look away from her beloved's eyes.

"We met in Order's headquarters. I tripped over the rug and landed at your feet. You helped me up."

"There was no rug." Lupin said tension melting from his shoulders though his wand stayed up. "Your question?" He prompted glaring woman at the table.

She huffed, her hair turning Gryffindor red.

"What did I tell you yesterday, before you left?"

""You said 'It's just the moon, and if you'd let me I would come with you."

Remus lowered down his wand and stashed it in his tweed jacket's pocket. He slumped in old, creaky chair and lowered his head onto the table. Tonks raised the cup in her hands to take a sip, but wrinkled her nose in disgust at the taste of beverage. She reached up to caress sandy blond hair of the werewolf before she stood up to make some fresh tea, "You want a cuppa?"

Remus raised his head to look Tonks in the eyes.

"You did not have to wait for me." He said.

"I couldn't sleep." She Remus face fall and she knew that it was another thing he was adding to the list of things why her life would be easier without him. "Stop. Just stop. It is not your fault. I just missed you."

"Dee…" He sighted.

"No. Don't you dare start this again! How many times do I have to tell you that I love you? How many times do I have to tell you that you are it for me? How many times do I have to say that I am not leaving you? Because I will tell you over and over again, everyday if I have to. I love you. You are everything I ever wanted. And you are stuck with me 'cos I'm never leaving you. Do you understand?"

"But,-"

There is no but. Now I asked - do you understand?" Tonks leveled Remus with the look that left no place for disagreement.

"I understand."

"Okay." Tonks grinned at him and her hair going back to her favorite pink color. She took his hand and hauled him to stand. "Now let's forgo the tea and just go to bed. I am tired and you must be exhausted too."

"Yes. You are right."

"I always am, don't you forget it."


End file.
